


Secretary

by aus_der_traum



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nazisploitation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus_der_traum/pseuds/aus_der_traum
Summary: A young secretary catches Heydrich's eye.





	Secretary

_Oh no_

She feels it, deep in her stomach, barely understanding what it is that has her hair standing on edge, that makes her stiffen slightly in her seat.

Heydrich standing before the desk, his pupils pin pointed and blazing.

“Sir?” she asks.

“Get up.”

She does it almost against her will, desk chair squeaking a shrill note against the floor. Heydrich stalks toward her and she gives in to his momentum unthinkingly, before she knows it she can feel her body sliding and slipping against the wall as Heydrich invades her with his hands and mouth.   

“I’m sorry!” It comes out as a squeak when he stops for breath. She doesn’t know why she says it.

Heydrich gives a shallow laugh and gropes at the back of her head, taking hold of the neat little bun she put in place this morning, tightening his fist until it starts to hurt. She’d thought he must be strong the first time she looked at him, so tall, so upright, now he’s grabbing the collar of her blouse and dragging her forward, shoving her down onto the broad surface of the table until her spine meets oak with a crunch, leaning in to kiss her neck, hands thrusting up her skirt.

“I have to…” she begins, as steadily as she can. She has to what? Finish typing up her report? That’s what she meant. If he understands that, he’ll stop won’t he? And she’s a good girl, she’s a good girl who’s here to work, she never listened to the rumours, she knew this sort of thing would never happen to her, she’s definitely, definitely, not getting wet as his fingers glide past her stockings to the soft, naked skin of her upper thighs.

Her head spins, she lies there, limp and boneless but Heydrich doesn’t pause for an instant.

“You’re quite a pretty one,” Heydrich says and something in his face makes her flinch. She turns her head away and he leans in and bites her neck hard until she can feel it bruising. Another bite, lower down, teeth sinking into the thin skin around her collarbone.

“Please sir-”

She’s dragged to the edge of the desk, spun round made to face the table as Heydrich presses in from behind to unbutton his trousers. “You should have a better idea of your duty, girl.”

She wants to plead but what? Injustice? Some deep, animal part of her melts against the desk as it accepts that if he says this is her duty then it must be so. There’s a hand pressing down on the nape of her neck and as it pushes down she feels her hips raise and gives a shamed little sob.

He flips her skirt up and kicks her legs apart. The chill of the air on her skin, the sudden exposure makes her panic and lays her palms on the table, tries to push herself up.

A mistake. Heydrich slaps her hard, open palmed but rigid, his large, soldier’s hand on the crease where her thigh meets her ass. Pain explodes in a sharp pink flash against her skin. He does it again, then again.

“Be good,” he says, and she’s trying but the stinging bruise of his blows are too much for her to lie still. She tries to kick her ankles up to save herself but then he just steps between her legs and forces himself against her so hard she can feel her hips bruising.

She can feel him, his erection, pressing against her. It feels impossibly hot. When he tugs her underwear to the side she whimpers even before he touches her. Her cunt is throbbing, any moment now he’s going to touch her and feel how utterly soaking she is, just the air on her makes her want to squirm like a whore.

The phone on the desk rings. Heydrich lets her underwear snap back into place. He reaches over her head to pick it up, grinding his cock against her.

A pause.

“You’re speaking to him.”

Then.

“I’ll be there at once.”

He puts the phone back down with a clatter, adjusts his uniform a little. He doesn’t bother to say anything else to her before he leaves.

_

**Author's Note:**

> For more nazi fic curated by the Baldur von Schirach Society for Poetic Souls (BvSSfPS) follow us on [aus-der-traum.tumblr.com](https://aus-der-traum.tumblr.com)


End file.
